The present invention relates generally to a mounting assembly for a video display terminal and more particularly to a mounting assembly for use in supporting a video display terminal on a workstation stand which is constructed so that the video display terminal can be tilted back and forth relative to the workstation stand and which is constructed so that the video display terminal can be rotated about a vertical axis on the workstation stand.
Video display terminals are usually mounted on a workstation stand or other type of similar structure such as a desk or a table. Quite often, because of the height of the user and/or the construction of video display terminal, when the video display terminal is seated on the workstation stand it is not angularly positioned relative to the user for the most confortable, glare-free viewing. Also, depending on where the user is seated relative to the workstation stand, it is often necessary, or desirable, to turn the video display terminal to the left or to the right so that it can be positioned for the most convenient viewing. Video display terminals are not normally constructed so that they can be tilted back and forth to adjust the viewing angle and because of their weight cannot be easily turned to change their viewing direction. As can therefore be appreciated, the needs exists for a mounting assembly for use in supporting a video display terminal on a workstation stand which is constructed so that the video display terminal can be tilted back and forth when desired and/or rotated when desired.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new and improved mounting assembly.
It is another object of this invention to provide a mounting assembly for use in supporting a video display terminal on a workstation stand which is constructed so that the video display terminal can be tilted back and forth relative to the workstation stand.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a mounting assembly for use in supporting a video display terminal which is constructed so that the video display terminal can be rotated about a horizontal axis relative to the workstation stand.
It is yet still another object of this invention to provide a tilting mechanism which has a high mechanical advantage.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tilting mechanism which includes crescent shaped rockers which rock back and forth to produce tilting movement.
It is another of this invention to provide a swivel mechanism which does not include roller type bearings.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a mounting assembly as described above which is very reliable, relatively inexpensive to fabricate and easy to assemble and use.